Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs One Piece
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: "Let's make this showy!" - Captain Marvelous. BTW, this is funimation dub One Piece.


**Chapter 1**

" **Wealth, fame, power. Gol d Roger, the king of pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.**

 **Gol d Roger: You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything i gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it.**

 **These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!"**

" **The 34 Super Sentai fought in great legend war, they lost their powers fighting the evil Zangyack empire, these rogues carry on their legacy and bear the pirate name and call themselves…"**

 **Gokaigers: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Vs!**

 **Straw hats: One Piece!**

 **Luffy: The space pirates arrive!**

The strawhats had unknowingly woken up in another dimension where it was only just the sea.

A couple of hours passed as the strawhats kept searching for land.

Luffy: Nami, anything?

Nami: No, nothing.

Luffy: Great, we wake up and there's no land in sight.

Usopp: You think there would be land someplace, it's like the grand line disappeared.

Franky: Y'know guys, I'm starting to suspect we're not on the Grand Line anymore.

Robin: I agree with Franky, it feels like we're in a different place.

Brook: I sense it too, even though I don't have a sense.

Suddenly, a flying alien ship hovered over the Thousand Sunny and a squadron of grey robotic figures boarded the ship and aimed their guns at the straw hats.

Luffy: Hey! Get off our ship!

The figures didn't respond.

Luffy: Well, looks like I'm going to have to force you off. Gum-Gum...Gatling!

Luffy knocked all the robotic figures down with his attack.

Luffy: Alright!

The robotic figures got up and aimed once more as three blue more armored robots appeared behind the grey ones as backup.

Luffy: Oh, come on!

Zoro: Looks like they called backup. Those guys on in the back look pretty damn tough.

Sanji: Either way, I'm kicking their asses!

Then suddenly, lightning sounds were heard as a red flying pirate ship appeared and sliced through the alien ship, splitting it in half, causing it to fall into the water on both sides of the Sunny.

Luffy became stary eyed after seeing that.

Luffy: That was awesome!

Then, six figures descended from the pirate ship and landed in front of the Straw Hats.

The six figures wore multi colored suits of spandex and a helmet with a black visor and a pirate esk design to them.

Nami: Who are those guys?

Luffy: I don't know, but they're so awesome and they look badass!

Red: Gokai Red!

Blue: Gokai Blue!

Yellow: Gokai Yellow!

Green: Gokai Green!

Pink: Gokai Pink!

Silver: Gokai...Silver!

Red: Kaizoku Sentai…

All: Gokaiger!

Red then pulled out a cutlass and musket.

Red: Pirates…

The Straw Hats gasped after he said that.

Red: Let's make this showy!

Red started firing on the robots, knocking them down as the Gokaigers charged at them.

Blue: Ahim, switch with me!

Pink: Okay, Joe!

Joe and Ahim switched their weapons so Joe had double cutlasses and Ahim had double muskets.

Yellow: Don, switch!

Green: Right, Luka!

Don and Luka switched their weapons, Luka got the double cutlasses and Don got double blasters.

The Straw Hats started liking the Gokaigers as they defeated the grey guys and even knocked some overboard before facing the blue guys.

The Gokaigers pressed a button on their belts, revealing figurines that turned into keys that look like them and they put them in their cutlasses and Silver putting it in his spear.

VO: Final Wave!

The Gokaigers sent wave slashes that combined into their symbol towards the villains.

The villains got hit as the Gokaigers pushed them overboard before they exploded in the water.

Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Brook and Usopp looked at the Gokaigers in amazement while Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin looked utterly confused at them.

The Gokaigers demorphed into humans with pirate apperal on.

Zoro: Alright, who are you?

Red: Captain Marvelous.

Joe: Joe Gibken.

Luka: Luka Mifly.

Don: Don Doioger.

Ahim: Ahim de flamille.

Silver: Gai Ikari.

Marvelous: And we are Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Luffy: I'm Luffy.

Zoro: Zoro.

Nami: Nami.

Usopp: Usopp.

Sanji: Sanji.

Chopper: Chopper

Robin: Robin.

Franky: Franky.

Brook: Brook.

Luka: Ah! A talking skeleton!

Brook: That's right, and what a beautiful young woman!

Brook approached Luka.

Brook: I only have one question for you, would you perhaps show me...your panties?

Luka growled and kicked Brook to the side of the head.

Brook: Feisty! That hurt me down to the bone, cause i'm a skeleton, y'see. Yohohohoho!

Luka: I get it!

Luffy started laughing as Captain Marvelous smiled.

 ***Start We Are! New World.***

 **Arittake no yume o kaki atsume** (Shows Gokai Red sending a wave slash, Gokai Red turning the helm, the Gokaigers with the Straw Hats inside the Gokai Galleon and both of their wanted posters pilling upon top of one another.)

 **Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa** (Shows Luffy's arm stretching, Zoro revealing two of his swords with last one in his mouth, Chopper going human mode, Sanji kicking gormin, Franky, Nami and Usopp blasting them and Robin restraining them.)

 **ONE PIECE** (Shows logo.)

 **Rashinban nante jyuutai no moto** (Shows Marvelous and Luffy eating, Zoro and Joe arm wrestling, Don cooking with Sanji, Nami looking amazed at Luka's rings, Ahim and Robin drinking tea and Gai showing Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook the ranger keys.)

 **Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa** (Shows the Gokaigers seeing the Kyoryugers, Toqgers, Ninningers and the Zyuohgers.)

 **Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo** (Shows a man in a Royal British Navy Captain's dress uniform, a warrior in black spandex with gold armor that represented a X, armor on his arms, legs and shoulders with a rectangular belt with a coin slot on it and two small cutlasses shape on both sides of the slot, a helmet in gold with a black mask, X shaped golden visor and a cavalier hat merged into the helmet in gold battling Wanda, Carrot and Pedro of the warrior beast tribe with gold and black cutlasses, Wanda lending her hand out to him, he grabs it as she hands him a black cavalier hat and he puts it on.

 **Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!** (Shows him firing his gold and black muskets that makes both blasts merge together into a spiral, The Marines aiming their weapons, SHOCKER soldiers saluting and a ship blowing up.)

 **Kojin teki na arashi wa dare ka no** (Shows a white Gokaigers walking around a jungle, the Gokaiger using the devil fruit powers of the Straw Hats.)

 **BIORIZUMU nokkatte** (Shows the Gokaiger demorphing, revealing a humanized anthro version of Going Merry, wearing a red jacket over a gold bikini top, black pants and white pirate boots as she smiles at the heroes.)

 **Omoi sugoseba ii** (Shows Gokai-Oh, Gojyuzin and the Gokaigers firing the Gokai Galleon Buster.)

 **Arittake no yume o kaki atsume** (Shows the Gokaigers fighting off gormin, a four way split screen showing them transforming into Flashman, Caranger, Boukenger and Zyuohger and then Sun Vulcan, Jetman, Gaoranger and Themselves before showing them transform into Goranger.)

 **Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa** (Shows Gokai Oh combining with the Thousand Sunny, head in chest, the rest in arms and legs and a new face covering Gokai-Oh's face with the Straw Hats symbol on it's forehead and a straw hat shape merged into it.)

 **poketto no koin, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?** (Shows the main villain in shadows (revealed later on), Gokai Silver Gold Mode, Chopper holding the Gokai Galleon Buster in his hooves with blood coming down from his mouth and head while tears flowed down his face.)

 **WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!** (Shows the Straw Hats and The Gokaigers together on the Thousand Sunny as Marvelous raises his cutlass to the sky.)

 **WE ARE!** (Shows both jolly rogers waving together.)

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
